love transcends
by veronique2
Summary: a sixteen brian and michael are in the future.


This is a fic I wrote with a friend : kim. Hope you ll like it. ;)  
  
Vero:  
  
Ben sat on the couch next to Michael.  
  
"Michael, we need to talk." He began.  
  
"Hunter's problems at school are getting more and more serious. I think it's time to seriously take a look at the situation. We really should do something."  
  
Michael looked at Ben, "I know. Maybe we need to choose another school, or something."  
  
"I don't think that will resolve any of this mess. He needs a fresh start. He needs to go where nobody knows about his past and all that has happened."  
  
Michael frowned. "What exactly do you mean?"  
  
"Maybe, we just need to move from this town and go somewhere else for his sake, for all of our sakes. I can ask for a job at another university."  
  
"Ben, I don't wanna leave Pittsburgh, my whole if here!! I'm sure we could find something else that would work without being so drastic."  
  
Ben stood up and said calmly, "I don't know. But we need to both think seriously about all of this, okay?"  
  
Michael nodded upset.  
  
Kim:  
  
Later that evening, Michael sat alone outside of his and Ben's flat. The air was cold and crisp; the stars glittering brightly overhead.  
  
Michael sighed deeply as he replayed his and Ben's conversation that they had had earlier.  
  
He knew in his heart that moving and getting a fresh start would actually be beneficial for Hunter, and even possibly for Ben as well.  
  
But never for him.  
  
He had tried that route before and was absolutely miserable. When he had told Ben earlier that the Pitts were his home, he had meant every single last word.  
  
Home is where your heart is.  
  
If he were to be totally honest with himself, his heart would be here in the Pitts - forever. Or at least until Brian decided to try to go to New York again.  
  
Michael took another deep breath, filling his lungs with the icy air.  
  
He was contemplating calling Brian when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, causing him to jump and exclaim out.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mikey, whets wrong?"  
  
"Brian." Michael's heart was slowing down after the shock of being scared.  
  
"Wait. How'd you know something was wrong?"  
  
Brian just chuckled into the phone. The sexy sound of his voice shot shivers through Michael's body.  
  
"That's freaky Bri. I wish you wouldn't always do that kind of crap." He chuckled nervously into the phone.  
  
"I'm psychic Mikey! I have unfathomable super powers  
  
"Psycho, you mean!"  
  
Brian chuckled, "Have you left yet?"  
  
"What??" Michael squeaked, how the hell did he know they were thinking about moving?  
  
"Have you left your apartment yet to come to the loft?" Brian said slowly, punctuating each syllable.  
  
"Oh. Oh, huh? Ummm, yea." He was slightly still confused, but got up off of the concrete step and headed toward his car.  
  
"I'll be there in about 15." Michael said as he opened the door and sat down in the seat.  
  
"Bye Mikey." And with that Brian had hung up.  
  
Michael sighed as he stuck the key into the ignition.  
  
He threw the cell down onto the passenger side seat and revved the engine before taking off down the street.  
  
Ben turned away from the apartment window and shook his head. He had been up there watching Michael for the last 45 mins. He knew that the other was not happy about the situation, but Ben truly believed that between him and Hunter they could sway Michael to move. No more Pittsburg. No more crap. No more BRIAN.  
  
Ben sat down in the living room in front of the TV; he grabbed the remote and settled in for the night. He didn't expect Michael back anytime soon.  
  
Vero:  
  
At the same time, Justin exited from Babylon. He was bored. Brian had told him that he and Mikey were doing the best friend thing for the night. He didn't know what to do.  
  
This sucks, he thought to himself.  
  
He looked around him, sighed and turned to walk towards Daphne's. As he did so he bumped into hunter.  
  
"Hey, is Brian in there?" asked Hunter looking up at the entrance to Babylon.  
  
"Hello to you to. I'm fine, thanks for asking." replied Justin snarkily.  
  
"He dumped you? You want tips for good blow job?" asked Hunter with a grin.  
  
Justin rolled his eyes. Then he noticed that Hunter had a huge black bruise high on his face  
  
"What happened?" He said  
  
"About what?" said Hunter like he didn't know what Justin was talking about.  
  
"Your Black eye."  
  
"Oh nothing, though you should see the other's guy's face! He lost two teeth" Hunter chuckled.  
  
Justin was curious.  
  
"So is Brian in there?" asked Hunter again.  
  
"Hunter, you have to understand that Brian is my boyfriend!" said Justin exasperated.  
  
Not far from where the two men were standing, two sixteen boys looked around at the crowded street and all the hot guys who entered the clubs, especially the one called Babylon.  
  
"Look at this!! Shit!!!! There's gay clubs everywhere!!" said the brunette.  
  
"I can't fucking believe this, I can't fucking believe that old man didn't say bullshit to us" said the hazel eyed one.  
  
"Brian, that's great though! That means that in five years we can go in there!"  
  
"Mikey, I really hope that you and I won't be still stuck in the Pitts when we're thirty."  
  
Michael looked at his best friend. It wasn't a secret that Brian wanted to leave town as soon he could, but still, it hurt him to hear about it. Michael had problems trying to picture himself in the future, he didn't know what he wanted to do, the only thing he did know was that Brian would hopefully still be by his side.  
  
"Well, Mikey, the old man said we have 72 hours to discover what the future is, before we have to return to 1987. So I'm fucking curious to see more."  
  
"Yep," said Michael all excited again.  
  
"Look Mikey! See that blond man who's talking with the one that has a black eye? He's hot!"  
  
"Oh my god! Look at his ass! It's fucking beautiful!" Replied Michael.  
  
"I think it would be easier to know about the future if we go over and talk to someone. I take the blond and you take the black eye."  
  
"Brian, I'm not sure..."  
  
But the sixteen year old Brian was walking in the direction of Justin and Hunter.  
  
Kim:  
  
Michael didn't bother taking the elevator up to the loft, he walked up the flights of stairs. He needed more time to collect himself before he and Brian talked. The car ride over wasn't nearly long enough. Michael did not want to automatically break down as soon as stepped through the loft door. He knew that Brian got annoyed with his moods sometimes.  
  
He reached the top of the landing and walked through the doorway. Brian had left the huge metal door open.  
  
"Brian?" Michael hollered.  
  
"In here," Brian hollered from the bathroom.  
  
Michael stood there for a few seconds, debating on whether or not to go see what Brian was up to.  
  
He shrugged, What the hell.  
  
As he walked through the half open bathroom door he saw Brian standing in front of the mirror shaving. Wearing only a soft, white, fluffy towel.  
  
Their eyes met in the mirror.  
  
"What the hell took you so long?"  
  
"Nothing." He mumbled.  
  
The sight of Brian slowly drawing the sharp razor up his tan neck, made Michael break out in a cold sweat.  
  
Oh god, he thought to himself.  
  
Brian glanced up back into the mirror. His eyebrow quirked.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Nah." Michael looked away quickly.  
  
Brian nodded his head, as if that were the answer that he expected.  
  
"Hey Bri, have you had a strange feeling the last 2 hours or so?"  
  
"You mean besides knowing that you and the Professor are having issues once again?" Brian smirked.  
  
"Fuck you Brian. Seriously though. I haven't been able to think clearly, and I have a huge headache that comes and goes. I mean, I know I'm upset about Ben and me...and Hunter, but usually I still feel..whole, like myself. But like I said, I feel...god, it's like this show that I saw on the sci-fi channel...these people were having an out of body experience and they were like in two places at once. And they all kept complaining of headaches and feeling disconnected afterwards."  
  
Brian had stopped shaving, he turned towards his best friend.  
  
His eyes went distant as he digested what Michael had just said.  
  
"Yea." He said quietly.  
  
Michael nodded his head.  
  
"Yea." Michael repeated.  
  
Vero:  
  
"Well, I heard it's a full moon tonight..." Brian said, trying to lighten the moment.  
  
"Maybe we should go to Woody's. It's karaoke night," he said with a grin.  
  
"I'm not sure...." said Michael.  
  
"Come on Mikey, or we can sit here, look at a DVD and we talk about what happened with Ben."  
  
"I love karaoke," said Michael simply.  
  
"Okay, let me dress and we'll go."  
  
Michael sat on the sofa and looked at the DVD on the table. "Brian, you rented Finding Nemo?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Not me, Justin." Yelled Brian from the bathroom.  
  
"Justin," whispered Michael.  
  
Justin was still in Brian's life and even when he wasn't there, there was always something he that reminded him that Brian had a boyfriend; even if he didn't want admit it on those terms. Suddenly he began to think about Ben's question again.  
  
He wanted to tell Brian, but at the same time he was afraid to on many levels. Michael decided finally, that karaoke was a good idea.  
  
At the same time, Brian walked up to Justin and with a great self-assured look said "Hi!"  
  
Justin looked at the sixteen year old boy and said, "Sorry kid, I play with older boys, you're way too young, even for me."  
  
Brian frowned as Michael finally walked up, wearing his sweet insecure smile. He glanced at Hunter.  
  
"Don't even think about it," said Hunter.  
  
"We weren't hitting on you!" Brian said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah?" said Justin doubtfully, but thinking that the young boy was cute and certainly had balls. He reminded him of someone."  
  
"We are new in town, and we wanted to know where we could go to have some fun." said Michael as he took Brian's hand. Brian didn't mind, seeing that he was just turned down by the hot blond.  
  
"Oh, a young couple, thats so cute," said Hunter sarcastically.  
  
"Have you two ever heard of Woody's?" Asked Justin.  
  
The two boys shook their heads no.  
  
"Well, you can come with me. It's a karaoke night. You do like Karaoke right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." smiled Michael, "We're actually writing a song for our band."  
  
"It's still in the works," said Brian who wanted to cut Michael off before he could leak any of the details.  
  
"Okay, cool. So let's go," said Justin.  
  
"I think I'm going too, I wanna see if Brian is there," said Hunter.  
  
Brian and Michael blinked at the name and looked sharply at each other.  
  
"Who is Brian?" asked Brian.  
  
"My boyfriend," said Justin.  
  
Brian and Michael took a deep breath of relief.  
  
"That's not me," whispered Brian into Michael's ear.  
  
"I know," said Michael. "You don't do boyfriends, but then again."  
  
"Forget it Mikey, there's not a chance in hell I'll change my mind on that!"  
  
Justin took hold of hunter's arm and said "Oh, no you don't! If you go anywhere it'll be with me and just until I can get to a phone. I'm bringing you with me to Woody's, I'll call Ben from there. He can come and get your scrawny ass."  
  
Hunter pouted.  
  
***********  
  
Kim:  
  
Forty-five minuets later Brian was dressed and walking out of the loft alongside Michael.  
  
They both had roaring headaches and every so often one or the other would weave a little, as if they were drunk.  
  
"What the fuck is going on Brian?" Michael asked as he swerved for the 40th time.  
  
Brian leaned up against the cold brick building and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Damned if I know."  
  
Their breaths were coming out in short white puffs, the night air biting through their clothes.  
  
Brian's cell phone rang...the polyphonic tune of Prodigy's "Firestarter" rang through the night.  
  
He grabbed the phone and took a quick glance at the caller id.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
While Brian was listening to whom ever it was on the line, Michael sat down on the freezing concrete, his head held between his hands.  
  
"What?" Brian exclaimed suddenly, his voice high.  
  
Michael shook himself and glanced up at the other man.  
  
"Justin, how many times have I told you that drugs are bad! Put the crack down and walk away." He joked into the phone.  
  
There was a pause as Brian was listening very attentively to what boy wonder was saying.  
  
Michael saw Brian's body tense up.  
  
"Brian?" He questioned softly.  
  
He just shook his head and continued to listen to Justin.  
  
"You not are fucking joking. What the hell? Alright, we'll be there in a minuet. Do not let them leave! Holy Christ!"  
  
Brian slammed the cover shut of his phone and reached down to pull Michael off of the ground.  
  
"What the fuck is going on Brian?" Michael questioned yet again.  
  
"Some fucking pervert is playing a fucking trick Mikey and when we get to Woody's, there will be hell to pay."  
  
Michael stopped and stared into Brian's eyes, he saw the other wasn't kidding. Brian Kinney was pissed.  
  
"Fuck." Michael mumbled under his breath as they walked to his car.  
  
Chapter 3 Vero:  
  
Justin was looking at the teenage best friends. They had no clue of what Justin said on the cell phone, but they understood he had been shocked and wierded out since they introduced themselves.  
  
"So..... Brian, Michael is your boyfriend?" Justin asked, feeling the boys out.  
  
"We're best friends," said Brian proudly wrapping his arm around Michael's shoulder.  
  
Michael was extremely uneasy.  
  
Justin stared at them in shock again...  
  
"It's incredible," he said for the third time.  
  
Hunter looked at them too. "I think it's a big joke, and you're fucking stupid to go along with it."  
  
Justin glared at hunter. He was about to reply when he saw Ben enter the club looking really upset.  
  
He made a sign to Ben and Ben moved closer.  
  
"Hey Justin."  
  
Hunter wanted to run away but Ben grabbed him  
  
"Hunter!" Ben said simply, with a loud voice.  
  
Michael and Brian looked at the huge and muscular Ben in awe.  
  
Brian whispered into Michael's ear, "He is so hot!"  
  
Michael was still in awe, his mouth dry.  
  
Brian looked at his best friend and pinched him a little to make him react.  
  
Michael didn't react to the pinch and just whispered, "Superman does exist."  
  
Ben looked at the young pairing and found that the brunette who was staring at him was very cute. He smiled and said "Hi."  
  
Michael became all red suddenly. He was blushing like hell and he wanted to run away.  
  
Brian looked at his best friend then at the superhero look-a- like and suddenly he didn't find the guy as hot as he thought.  
  
"Justin, who are these boys?"  
  
Justin didn't have time to answer.  
  
"It's mini Michael and mini Brian," said Hunter with a laugh.  
  
"Hunter!" yelled Justin.  
  
Ben was confused.  
  
Justin started to explain:  
  
"They said their names were Brian Kinney and Michael Novotny."  
  
Ben stunned, began to laugh.  
  
Brian was upset. He whispered "Michael, I think we became famous in our future, all these people were very surprised when they heard our name. Maybe we really became great rock stars."  
  
Michael looked at Brian stunned, "You think? Then why are the so surprised?"  
  
Ben looked at them "Well, I'm sure it's a joke...."  
  
"Well, I phoned Brian and he seemed to not know anything about it and I had the occasion to see pics of them when they were young, they are the perfect copy."  
  
"So, I presume Brian and Michael will be here soon?"  
  
Justin nodded.  
  
Brian listened carefully.  
  
"Oh my god, Mikey." He whispered.  
  
"I think they know our future selves and they're coming." But, Michael was still staring at superman and not listening.  
  
Brian was very upset. ***********  
  
Kim:  
  
Fifteen minuets later, Brian and Michael pulled up in front of Woody's. They sat in front of the building with the car running. Both were overcome was nausea and their headaches had intensified three fold. Brian had not spoken a word, of his conversation between him and Justin, to Michael. It wasn't because Mikey hadn't tried to pry the information from Brian either.  
  
Brian just wasn't saying shit. And that scared Michael.  
  
"Brian? You gonna park this thing or what?"  
  
Brian started and glanced quickly at his best friend.  
  
"Wha..oh... yea sure, Mikey."  
  
He parked the car and turn off the engine, but again, instead of getting out of the vehicle he turned to Michael, his eyes questioning.  
  
"Brian. What is going on." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. It also shocked Brian, for Mikey hardly ever became forceful with any of them....well at least not obviously.  
  
"Mikey, whatever happens tonight......just promise me you won't hate me..."  
  
Brian stated softly.  
  
"Well that's a lame ass thing to say Bri. What the fuck is going on and to tell you the truth I'm getting fucking tired of asking that damn question over and over."  
  
Michael grated to Brian as he shot out of the car and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Shit." Brian cursed as he too got out of the vehicle and followed behind Michael.  
  
His heart was racing and his head pounding as he went in behind Michael into Woody's, unsure of what he'd find in there  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Vero:  
  
The sixteen year old Brian was still upset by Michael's awe over the fabulous Ben.  
  
He said, "It's boring here; let's show them our music Mikey!" He almost ordered as he grabbed Michael's arm and hauled him away from his eye candy.  
  
"Now?" asked Michael confused.  
  
"Yes now!" said Brian firmly.  
  
Justin, Hunter and Ben looked at the teenagers making their way toward the stage. Justin and Ben sighed together.  
  
"It's scary," said Ben.  
  
"I don't know if it's a joke or not, but the one who is "Brian" is pretty good at the role," said Justin.  
  
"The good news is Brian will be here soon," said Hunter with a grin while Ben glared at him.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" said Ben.  
  
Brian asked the staff at Woody's if they could borrow two guitars. He had to argue for a minuet or so, but was granted two instruments.  
  
Then, before going up onto the stage, the two boys paused as their eyes made contact.  
  
"Brian, do you think we're really going to meet ourselves in few minutes?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"It's kinda scary....or weird, I don't know. What if...what if... if I'm fat or...."  
  
"You'll be hot Mikey. I'm sure you'll be hot!" he said, kissing Michael softly on the lips.  
  
At that sight, Ben and Justin sighed.  
  
"They really are in their character," added Justin.  
  
Ben rolled his eyes.  
  
When the little kiss was broken, the two boys wondered the same question; the future versions of us will be here soon, but how? Will they be a couple?"  
  
The two boys were torturing their minds with that question, one that neither of them couldn't ask out loud to the other.  
  
The manager of Woody's interrupted Brian and Michael and asked them to get on the stage.  
  
Just as the music began to play and the two of them sang their only song, the older Brian and Michael made their entry into the bar, completely shocked by what they were seeing and hearing.  
  
Kim:  
  
Brian and Michael were floored.  
  
Brian had caught up with Michael at the door of the bar and grabbed his hand. The two of them walked, into what was quickly becoming the Twilight Zone, holding hands.  
  
The sounds of the only song that they had written while they were boys flooded their minds and pierced their hearts.  
  
As the two men stood shock still, Justin, Ben and Hunter spied them at the entrance. The men took in Brian and Michael's bewildered expressions and glanced at each other.  
  
"Holy Fuck" Justin whispered.  
  
Hunter was looking to and from the older pair to the younger ones that were singing. There could be no doubt in his mind any longer. They were carbon copies of each other.  
  
Ben's heart almost stopped as he realized he had been speaking to Michael when he was sixteen. The ramifications of this hit him hard. There had always been talk of how close Michael and Brian always had been, but now he had witnessed it first hand.  
  
"Oh My God," he sighed.  
  
Brian and Michael shook their heads simultaneously, as if trying to clear the fog in their minds, and slowly walked toward the three who were waiting for them. They were still holding on to each other's hand.  
  
Ben noticed first how it seemed as if the two coming towards them were drunk, they kept weaving and swerving around.  
  
He walked over to Michael, meeting him half way.  
  
"Hey baby, have you been drinking?"  
  
He whispered quietly into the raven haired man's ear.  
  
Michael slowly shook his head no.  
  
"I just can't seem to fucking focus. My head is pounding Ben."  
  
Michael sounded terrified.  
  
His grip was still strong on Brian's right hand.  
  
Ben glanced over at Brian, he saw that the other man was almost pure white.  
  
*Brian Kinney afraid?* Ben thought to himself. *I wouldn't have thought it possible.*  
  
At that moment, all of the men realized that the music had ended. As a group they turned towards the stage.  
  
The younger Brian and Michael were staring back at them.  
  
"Oh my fucking God," whispered Michael as he slowly sank to the floor in a faint.  
  
Brian was one second behind him.  
  
"Shit," Ben and Justin said together as they tried to catch the two men before they hit the ground hard.  
  
Hunter sat there and stared at the four men on the floor.  
  
He looked back up at the stage and saw that the two younger boys were headed his way.  
  
"This should be fucking interesting." Hunter mumbled under his breath.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Vero:  
  
"We fainted, I can't believe it," said Brian.  
  
Michael nodded and added, "It's weird ".  
  
They joined the four men.  
  
Looking down at their future selves, Brian and Michael said, "Holy shit, we are so hot!" and then they began to grin.  
  
"Well, this is serious." said Ben glaring at them.  
  
"I think these two boys need to tell us exactly what is going on here and quick." said Justin very suspicious.  
  
Brian and Michael looked at each other and grinned again.  
  
"I think you two definitely owe us some explanation" said Ben, agreeing with Justin.  
  
Brian glared at Ben.  
  
"Well, there's not much to say and especially to a stranger!"  
  
"I'm not a stranger. I'm Michael's boyfriend!" Ben snapped back.  
  
Brian and Michael's faces, at the same instant, grew white from the shock of news.  
  
"It's impossible!!" yelled Brian.  
  
"It's the truth none the less!" insisted Ben.  
  
Justin felt highly uneasy, the young Brian and Michael were pale and he knew that their relationship was complicated. Also, it was surely the same way when they were sixteen as it was now. There were some things he knew shouldn't be changed and he had learned a while ago that it was better to stay away from problems between the two best friends.  
  
Michael's face was devastated.  
  
Brian's face was flushed with anger.  
  
Michael looked at Justin and croaked, "Are... you, Brian's boy..." he couldn't finish his line.  
  
Brian yelled immediately cutting off Justin's answer, "I don't do boyfriends!"  
  
Justin tried to smile to cover his hurt and said "Brian is my boyfriend, BUT, I'm not his boyfriend... it's complicated.......it's an undefined relationship..... at least for Brian."  
  
"What the fuck does that mean?" asked Michael confused and hurt.  
  
"That I don't DO boyfriends! We're probably just fucking that's all." Insisted Brian madly.  
  
Justin sighed, still feeling a little hurt, but then when he saw the two young faces of the boys, he knew they were all in deep shit, there would be more hurt and pain tonight, and not just for him.  
  
"What an interesting night," added Hunter curious to know what would happen next.  
  
Ben felt something was wrong and was amazed by the powerful exclamation of Brian's. He didn't know if it was because Brian seemed the same at sixteen as 32 or if because he felt that that the mantra was hiding something he was not sure he wanted to discover.  
  
The air was tense.  
  
Just then Brian opened his eyes.  
  
Serious shit was about to hit the fan. 


End file.
